


Harboring A Fugitive Werewolf

by ralf



Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really, Derek, you can't stand there like a creep. You're gonna freak Danny out and then he won't help us. I know you love lurking around, but could you make an exception? For our cause?”</p><p>[Set during 1x09 “Wolf's Bane”. There is a glaring gap between Derek shoving Stiles against the door and Danny arriving.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harboring A Fugitive Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have already guessed, the title is inspired by Stiles's line: “If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy.”
> 
> The original dialog at the end of the scene goes as follows:  
> Stiles: "There's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."  
> Derek: "So?"  
> Stiles: "So it wasn't Scott."  
> Derek: "Well, can you find out who sent it?"  
> Stiles: "No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can."
> 
> Also, in English Danny talks about doing lab work. Since I only found out about that when I was searching for the original dialog (on this very useful page btw: <http://springfieldspringfield.co.uk>) and have no clue what lab work entails, I just stuck to them doing chemistry homework, as it says in the German dubbing.

“But I think I know somebody who can. I'll call him.”

He taps away a minute on his laptop, then turns around to look what Derek's up to, only to find him back in the corner he was in when Stiles first entered his room.

“So what, you're just gonna stand there in the corner? Great idea, that way no one's gonna think there is something wrong with you.”

Derek doesn't respond but Stiles didn't really expect an answer.

“Or maybe a lot. Well, granted, no one's gonna think you're a werewolf, but maybe they will mistake you for a werestatue. Is that even a thing?”

Stiles sighs at the lack of response and grabs his backpack to fetch his cellphone and dials.

Danny picks up after the second ring. “Hello?”

“Helloooo, Danny, how's it goi-”

“Stiles? How did you get my number?”

Stiles grimaces. “From Scott.”

More precisely, from Scott's cellphone. Without Scott's permission. Stiles figured a long time ago that being able to contact whoever he wants whenever he wants is very important.

Danny is silent for a moment. “Why'd you call?”

Stiles scratches his head. “I was wondering if you could help me with this chemistry assignment.”

“But we learned everything we need in today's lesson. We basically had the solution on the board.”

“Yeah, I know,” (he didn't, he'd been too busy trying to think of solutions for their more supernatural problems), ”but I couldn't concentrate, with Harris harassing me all the time.” He winks at Derek and thinks that the expression appearing on Derek's face is the suppressed urge to roll his eyes. Ha! So it is possible to get a rise out of him that doesn't involve violence or death threats. Stiles triumphs silently.

“You can just read the chapter in the textbook, you know?”

“Na, already read it three times and still don't get a thing,” Stiles lies easily. “Please Danny. I know you can help me. Come on.”

Stiles knows that Danny really has better things to do than help him with his homework, but he also knows that Danny can't turn somebody down who asks for help. He only feels slightly bad about it.

“Okay,” Danny finally cracks. “I'll come over.”

Stiles suspects that Danny doesn't invite Stiles over so he doesn't have to deal with trowing him out afterwards.

“Yes! Thank you so much, Danny, I owe you.”

“Sure,” Danny replies hesitantly and Stiles figures he's not certain if he wants Stiles owing him.

They say goodbye and Stiles deposits his cellphone on the desk, then throws himself onto his bed and watches Derek. Who still stands immobile in the corner of his room.

_Hopeless case._

“Bet you heard every word of this conversation, didn't you? Don't you feel bad about violating my privacy?” Stiles stretches. “Then again, you broke into my bedroom and waited here God knows how long, so I think privacy is an alien concept to you.” He sighs. “Well, at least you didn't bleed onto my floor or steal one of my nice clean shirts.”

At Derek's confused frown Stiles points to his shirt. Derek looks down and huffs. Stiles can't fight the thought that there is something going really wrong in your life if you can't even remember that you bled on your shirt.

“Talking about privacy: You never told me why your sister could do a full shift and you couldn't,” Stiles asks bluntly, sensitive as always. “Or are you able to and just never did?”

Derek scowls.

“So you can't? Is that like a special werewolf power only VIPs can pull off? Or VIWs?”

Stiles is kind of proud of his wit, but Derek doesn't seem impressed.

“You really shouldn't keep information from me. I can tell from lifelong experience that everyone around me tends to get in trouble and it's so much harder making plans to save everyone without knowing all the facts. Trust me, you're not doing yourself a favor here.”

He looks expectantly at Derek, but he only sighs and pointedly turns away.

“Okay, well, have it you way. But don't expect me to bail your sorry werewolf ass out of trouble. Again. Like I'm doing right now, not handing you over to the authorities.”

There is a moment of silence Stiles uses to roll around on the bed a little to get more comfortable. “Really, Derek, you can't stand there like a creep. You're gonna freak Danny out and then he won't help us. I know you love lurking around, but could you make an exception? For our cause?”

Derek sighs again, then walks over three steps to a chair and sits down. Where he remains completely motionless.

Stiles rubs his face. “Seriously, this is the best you can do? Maybe you should take some lessons in pretending to be human. Could only improve your performance.”

Derek doesn't react and doesn't move.

“You could, like, read a book or something,” Stiles suggests, dismissively waving to the bookshelf.

He is surprised that Derek really gets up, grabs a book and immediately returns to his seat.

“Reading requires actually opening the book, you know.”

Derek glares but complies and begins staring at the pages.

“You really need those lessons,” Stiles mutters, when he notices that Derek chose an encyclopedia. Stiles wonders if that was a coincidence or if Derek did it on purpose just to be contrary. Probably the latter. Maybe not all hope is lost on him after all if he's capable of sassy actions.

Stiles gets up to pull out his chemistry textbook to keep up pretense. When he turns around Derek is staring at the window.

“What?” Stiles asks, but then his hearing catches up and he hears steps on the porch and shortly after the doorbell rings.

“I'll get that,” he says (not that he's expecting Derek to offer, aside from the fact that Derek opening the door would only cause confusion).

“I'd say ‘don't move’, but, you know, not necessary.” He smirks.

Derek returns to glare at his book.

Stiles snorts and goes downstairs to let Danny in. It's time for some serious persuading.

 

 

.


End file.
